


Distraction

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando is trying to prepare for his new job, Han is....not helping.





	Distraction

Lando was reclining, shirtless, on their bed, intently reading something on his comms pad. He’d always been fairly studious when it came to learning new skills, but especially so since taking over the job of Baron-Administrator. It was like his comms pad was glued to his hands. Lando either hadn't noticed Han had entered the room, or, he was ignoring him in favour of whatever he was reading. Han couldn't have that. He flopped heavily onto the bed, bouncing slightly, turning on to his side, placing one arm under his head.

Lando didn't even look away, simply muttering, "Boots".

Han rolled his eyes, but complied, kicking off his shoes. He stared up at Lando, waiting for some sort of acknowledgment of his presence. _Nothing._  Han reached over, tugging the comms pad towards him so he could see what Lando was reading.

“Business Accounting Practices and-.... _kriff_ , why are you reading this? I thought you’re just going to be in charge of everyone.”

“I am. But, I think it’s important to understand what everyone in the various departments are doing. And this is actually quite interesting, I’ve always liked numbers and maths, never thought I’d be able to use that for anything other than gambling though.”

After he lapsed into silence, Lando pulled his comms pad back from Han and proceeded to highlight a passage, focused once again on the words in front of him. Han couldn’t quite believe that accountancy was more interesting than him. Sitting up slightly, he pulled his shirt off, throwing it on top of the comms pad, giving Lando a wink when he turned to look at Han. 

Picking the shirt up slowly, Lando stared at Han with one raised eyebrow, and threw it on to the floor.

“I’m _trying_  to concentrate.” He kept a straight face, but Han saw Lando’s gaze flicker down to momentarily look at Han’s chest. Yes, accountancy _might_  be interesting but not as interesting as him. He could tell Lando was a tiny bit distracted now, and even though he had gone back to looking at the comms pad, Han could tell he wasn’t concentrating as much as he had been. _Gotcha._

“Are you gonna be doing a lot more of...this reading?”

“Probably. Why? Want me to teach you how?”

A sarcastic comment was on the tip of his tongue but he stopped, changing his mind and deciding to admit something he’d been thinking about ever since Lando had gotten this new job.

“It’s...kind of a turn-on.” Han murmured, lowering his voice to almost a whisper.

“What - reading? That’s setting a low bar.”

“No. The whole - _business_ thing. You’re an important guy now, in charge of a whole city.....it’s _hot._ ”

Lando froze for a moment, before placing his comms pad on the nightstand and turning towards Han. He shuffled downwards, so he was lying flat on his side, mirroring Han’s position. 

“ _Interesting._  You know...I’ll get my own office, with my own desk.”

“Yeah?”

“You could come by...”

“And...?”

“I could take a long lunch, since I’m such an important guy, I can do that, and we could....well, I don’t want to spoil the surprise.”

Han grinned, moving swiftly, rolling them so that he was on top, and intertwined their hands. 

“I _think_....I might know what the surprise is but I can’t wait for it. Maybe....I could get a preview right now?”

Lando wriggled out from underneath Han, “Don’t you think it’ll be even hotter if we wait? It’s only a few days until I start officially.” He grabbed his comms pad again. “Besides, I’ve really got a lot of reading to do.”

“Oh, sure.” Han muttered, disappointment lacing his voice.

Lando managed to keep a neutral expression and his eyes on the comms pad for about a minute before breaking into laughter. 

“Come here.” He put the comms pad away. “Like I really wanna read after you admitted how hot you find my new job.”

“You had me there for a second, _Baron-Administrator Calrissian._ ”

Lando ran his hands over Han’s chest and then up into his hair. “Ok, so _that’s_ incredibly sexy and you may continue to call me that.”

“Will do, Baron-Administrator.” Han leaned in, placing a few soft kisses to Lando’s neck, and running his hands down Lando’s back. Pausing for a moment, he slowly began to sneak his fingers under the waistband of Lando’s trousers. 

“I’m gonna end up thinking of you every time someone calls me that now. You can be very distracting sometimes.” 

“Me? Distract you? With dirty thoughts? I would _never._ ”

Lando gave a little laugh, shaking his head, and shifted closer to place a firm kiss on Han’s lips.  

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
